


Alpha

by Abercrombie



Series: Wolves and Gammas [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fantasy, M/M, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abercrombie/pseuds/Abercrombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo is just your average everyday high school student. Some A's, some B's here and there, and rarely C's. He wasn't the best in school, but he wasn't the worst person to be around. He was never marked absent.</p><p>Well, until the day he permanently went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cripple

Do Kyungsoo is just your average everyday high school student. Some A's, some B's here and there, and rarely C's. He wasn't the best in school, but he wasn't the worst person to be around. He was never marked absent.

 

Well, until the day he permanently went missing.

 

Let me explain.

 

Sounds of paper tearing echoed throughout the vacant house. Kyungsoo violently ripped his report card into pieces and threw it on the ground, finishing it off with several stomps. 

 

The only reason he has a C is because the teacher hates him. Tests just demand you answers you didn't even study for. 

 

Fuck this.

 

The male student picked up the pieces from the floor and threw them in the garbage, making sure they end up at the bottom so his parents don't find them.

 

He stood in silence. What if he just ran away? Would his parents be devastated that they'll have less things to brag about to other parents? Will his boyfriend give up on him and find a new lover to bother with?

 

...Would he be missed?

 

Just as Kyungsoo starts heading to his room, the front door opens, revealing his sister, Kyunghee. 

 

Ugh.

 

Without looking back or saying anything, he proceeds to his room with a scowl.

 

"You don't even say hi?" 

 

He rolled his eyes and flipped her off. At this point he stopped giving any shits.

 

"This is why I hate meat-eaters!"

 

Oh, and she's a vegan too. The kind that gives the rest a bad name. 

 

Out of all people he has to share a mom with, it's her? 

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo slammed the door. This is all worthless. What's the point of living if he's a burden to everyone? 

 

....that's it.

 

Kyungsoo rushed to his desk and pulled out a full sheet of paper. In black sharpie he wrote, "Do not disturb, I'm not coming to dinner," and taped it to his door so people can read it. He's not going near his parents anytime soon. 

 

It's been half an hour since Kyungsoo came home from school. That's 7 hours until he goes to sleep. 

 

I'll just fall asleep to some music. 

 

He took out his iPod and chose his favorite playlist. With his headphones blasting with music, he quickly fell asleep.

 

The plan is decided. Tomorrow morning, he'll go to the drug store to buy sleeping pills and overdose on them once he gets out of school. 

 

BANG! 

 

"What the f..!" Kyungsoo shot out of bed. Panting glances at the clock.

 

3:56 A.M

 

Was that a gunshot? It was dangerously near, whatever it was.

 

He sat for several minutes waiting for another sound, but nothing ever came. With a low groan, he goes back to sleeping. 

 

If he gets shot in his sleep, then that's good luck for him.

 

"Young man, aren't you a little young for those pills?"

 

Said young man stopped to look back. "Huh?"

 

"They're for elders who have trouble sleeping." That's true though.

 

"I have insomnia," Kyungsoo says with finality and continues to head for the exit. 

 

"Young ma-!" He shut the door before the cashier can finish, and started running in case she tries to chase after him. 

 

He looked to his right and saw a forest area, skidding to a stop. 

 

Right...he lived on the edge of the city, making him one of the closest residents to the woods. 

 

Woods, forest, jungle, whatever you call it. Either way, he's dying in one of them. 

 

What if he just committed suicide right now? He wouldn't have to attend school that way, right? 

 

But he wouldn't get to say goodbye to his boyfriend...

 

"..." Kyungsoo stood panting. He was torn between the two. His boyfriend wouldn't care...would he? 

 

What if he doesn't and I'm right?

 

What if he does and I'm wrong?

 

"You only live once," he muttered and took off again. 

 

His boyfriend wasn't a very talkative person. Half of the time, he's actually absent. And when he came back, he acts like nothing happened. Whenever Kyungsoo tried to talk to him about it, he would just change the subject or pretend he didn't here him. That didn't make him an asshole though. He's a genuine person.

 

A strange guy, he is.

 

Luckily, Kyungsoo arrived at the front gate a few minutes before the bell rang. He looked around, but couldn't find the person he was searching for. 

 

He saw a familiar face walk by and instinctively grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, Shina."

 

Shina was the closest Kyungsoo could get to a friend. The only reason she can tolerate him was because she was weirder than he was. She had a confusing personality, and her hair looked like it was cut by a blind person. 

 

"Wassup, Soo?" Shina said.

 

"Hey, um, have you seen-"

 

Shina interrupted, "He's not here today. He's always gone on Wednesdays, remember?" 

 

"...oh," Kyungsoo's face dropped. "Well, thanks anyways..."

 

"He'll be back tomorrow," Shina smiled knowingly. "Try not to let it get to you, aye?" 

 

"O..kay..." 

 

Just then, the bell rang and everyone else started draining out of the front campus. Everyone but lonely little Kyungsoo.

 

"It's like he knew I'd commit suicide on this day," he mumbled as he made his way back to the woods. 

 

Kyungsoo looked down at his hands. He bought 5 bottles of sleeping pills. No wonder the cashier was so alarmed. He just grabbed a random number of bottles.

 

Kyungsoo stopped. The woods. He's reached his destination.

 

He looked back down at the bottles. How many should he take? 10? 20? 30? 

 

"Fuck," He forgot to bring water. 

 

Deciding to skip the water, he emptied two entire bottles into his mouth, one bottle at a time. He chewed through the hard tablets like mints, ignoring the sickeningly bitter taste.

 

He gulped down his last few pieces and spit on the ground in an attempt to get rid of the horrid taste. But it didn't go away. If anything it intensified.

 

Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. He'll have to deal with it for his last minutes.

 

Before the affects took over, he ran as fast as his legs can take him. As deep into the woods as he can possibly go, so no one finds his corpse.

 

50 yards in. He's still fine.

 

100 yards. He's running out of breath.

 

200 yards. This is way easier than P.E for some reason.

 

300.

 

400\. 

 

500\. The bitterness in his mouth begins to wear off.

 

700.

 

800.

 

Kyungsoo stops to breath. He looked at his surroundings. He couldn't see an exit, which was good.

 

Feeling his legs go numb, he starts running again. 

 

900 yards.

 

1000 yards. 

 

1200 yards. He starts to feel tired.

 

1500 yards. His legs trip over and sends him falling to the ground with a heavy thud. 

 

It's eerily quiet in here. 

 

He forced himself back up and ran. His mind started getting foggy and he lost count on how far he ran. 

 

Suddenly, the trees disappear and Kyungsoo hears a loud growl. 

 

He only had time to look to his right before he was tackled to the left. The student tried pushing this thing...creature off of him, but it seemed to be twice his weight and size. It only took a sharp pain in his neck and the feeling of blood flowing out for him to realize the creature had bitten into his throat. 

 

His mouth open in a silent cry, Kyungsoo goes limp. The pain was absolutely unbearable.

 

The pair of teeth removed themselves from him and the creature begins to lap at his wound. 

 

The sleeping pills finally take affect as he's being lifted by a pair of arms. 

 

...a pair of arms? 

 

He forced his eyes open and the last thing he sees is a familiar face. A face whom his mind was too scrambled to recognize. 

 

Well, at least his killer had the decency to not leave him out here to rot.


	2. Crippled

....running into our territory and thought he was an intruder!"

 

"And you turn him? Have you forgotten this pack is limited to ONLY PUREBRED?"

 

"You know I can't tell the difference between turning someone and injecting venom-"

 

"This is why no one likes you, Baekhyun. This is why I put you as Omega! Because you can't hunt for SHIT!"

 

"..."

 

Kyungsoo stirs awake to the loud voices.

 

Was he in heaven? Did he just wake up in the middle of a fight between God and Satan? Wait...he isn't even dead, is he?

 

"You can go, Luhan. And as for you-"

 

Luhan?!

 

Kyungsoo immediately sat up at hearing that awfully familiar name. Looking around he realized all heads are turned to him. He must've made a loud noise. Oops.

 

The room consisted of 4 people, including Kyungsoo himself. There was a boy with ruffled hair and dark skin, the second boy with lighter skin and puppy-like eyes, the third one...well, he knew all too well.

 

"Lu..luh...." Kyungsoo pointed a shaky finger at the third boy. He tried to speak but was out of words. What was Luhan doing here? In the middle of the woods? With these...people? Was this what he was hiding from Kyungsoo the entire time?

 

"Do you know him?" The dark skinned boy shifted his gaze from Kyungsoo to Luhan, who's mouth was open searching for words.

 

"He- Luhan's my boyfriend," Kyungsoo said in disbelief.

 

"Boyfriend?" The dark skinned boy repeated. Luhan's eyes widened and his face instantly turned panicked, like he's just been told his parents died. Kyungsoo knew right away he'd said something wrong.

 

"What's the meaning of all this? Luhan, are you hiding something from me?" Luhan raised his hands in defense.

 

"Jongin, I can explain-"

 

"Explain what? That you've been mating with someone behind our backs?" Jongin points an accusing finger at Kyungsoo, "not only that, but with a human!"

 

"He's not a human anymore..." Baekhyun mutters.

 

"You shut your trap before I do it for you," Jongin glares.

 

"Look," Luhan finds his words. "Me and Kyungie haven't done anyone yet, ok? So he's technically not my mate-"

 

"Yet?" Jongin growls.

 

Luhan looks like he was about to snap back for a split second, but luckily calms himself before he does. "Yes. Yet. I have yet to fuck him make him mine, and you can't stop me. Just you wait."

 

And with that, he storms out of the room, leaving a shocked Baekhyun, a furious Jongin, and a flustered Kyungsoo. He never expected Luhan to explode like that. Luhan was usually such a nice person.

 

"You..." Jongin growls lowly at him. "From now on, you are under my control and my commands. Disobey me, the betas, or any other pack members, and you lose your life." He finishes with a blow to his bangs and stormed off like Luhan, leaving Kyungsoo alone with Baekhyun.

 

"W-well...looks like we're both Omegas, huh?" Baekhyun says nervously after a moment of silence.

 

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. He had so many unanswered questions.

 

"What's going on..." He said, voice hoarse. He hasn't drunken water in a while.

 

He could still feel the pain in his neck and legs, and a little from his side from being rammed so hard.

 

"Um," Baekhyun twiddled with his fingers, avoiding eye contact, "Jongin may have sent someone to take care of you...or something..." He trailed off. Kyungsoo stared at him. Baekhyun looked like he was ready to cry. The poor guy must've been embarrassed from being yelled at.

 

"Hello, hello!"

 

Kyungsoo looked up to see two new faces enter the dark room. One was extremely tall and the other had probably the nicest face he's ever seen.

 

"You're Kyungsoo right? Luhan's mate?" Nice-face smiled at him.

 

"We're not really mates..." Kyungsoo mumbled. Nice-face ignored him.

 

"I'm Lay, and that's Chanyeol," Lay points at the tall guy behind him. Chanyeol waved at him, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but wave back. He looked too friendly to ignore.

 

"So, before we get started, do you have any questions you'd like to ask us?" Lay sat down on the bed next to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo exploded. "Where am I? Who are you people? Why is Luhan here? Why am I here? What's this Omega-Beta thing? What did Jongin mean by purebred? How many of you are there? Those sleeping pills were supposed to kill me, why am I still alive-"

 

"Woah woah woah, simmer down. One question at a time, please," Lay interrupted.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. "Alright. Where am I?"

 

"You're in a forest, in our territory."

 

"I thought this was the woods?"

 

"The woods are owned by humans, honey. We can't live there."

 

"Why is Luhan here?"

 

"Luhan-hyung? He's part of our pack."

 

"Pack?"

 

"We're wolves, Kyungsoo."

 

"..." This was unbelievable. Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be dead! "Why didn't the sleeping pills kill me?"

 

"What do you mean by sleeping pills?"

 

Kyungsoo fumbled with his pockets. "These things," he held up the bottle.

 

Lay took the object to inspect it. After a few seconds, he threw it onto the ground like it was garbage. "You must've become immune to poison when you were turned."

 

"Turned?"

 

"Yes. Turned. You are no longer human, but one of us. From now on, you are part of this pack we call EXO as an Omega. You will be taught how to hunt, kill, and survive like a wolf. And if you can prove your worth, maybe Jongin will put you in a higher rank."

 

"Yeah, no one wants to be an Omega" Chanyeol adds, glaring at Baekhyun as he speaks. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun rushes out of the room, tears ready to fall.

 

"Oh yeah, you wanted to know the ranks? From highest to lowest, there are the Alphas, Betas, Elders, Assassins, and lastly Omegas. You're only put as an Omega if you've done something the Alpha didn't like, or if you're simply just misbehaved." Lay looked over to where Baekhyun previously stood. "In Baekhyun's case, he kept mixing up how to turn and how to inject venom. Jongin didn't see any worth in him, so he put Baek as an Omega."

 

Kyungsoo saw no fault in Baekhyun. Baekhyun seemed no harm. "But...but that's not his fault. Maybe if you train him right-"

 

"We always train our members as best as we can, and if they can't put those skills to use, then they deserve to be Omegas!" Chanyeol raised his voice, shutting Kyungsoo up.

 

Lay sighed. "You'll eventually understand everything on your own. For now, let's introduce you to everybody so you don't get tackled again."

 

He stood up and extended a hand out to Kyungsoo, who took it reluctantly. "How many people do I have to meet?"

 

"Members," Lay corrected, "7 of 'em."

 

"We might wanna reintroduce you to Jongin, since he's the most important member in the pack." Chanyeol said.

 

Lay nodded. "Right. We don't wanna let you off with a bad impression towards him."

 

"So, what are you two?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

"Betas. Both of us." Lay said.

 

Lay and Chanyeol led Kyungsoo around the area. A lot of heads turned because of a new scent. Some even had the courage to come up to them, but Lay and Chanyeol waved them off.

 

"So Kyung, you wanna start with the higher-ups or the low-ranks?" Chanyeol pushed Lay aside and replaced him.

 

"Omegas, please." Kyungsoo was getting sick of seeing people superior to him. He wanted to meet other members like him.

 

"We'll start off with Sehun then."

 

Sehun worked at the slaughterhouse along with Baekhyun. Sehun removed the guts and Baekhyun arranged the portions. There was another member skinning the prey, but he looked nothing like an Omega.

 

"Sehun, you've got a new friend."

 

Sehun's attention was caught immediately. With a blank face, he jumped onto the counter and speed-walked all the way down the long counter. His feet knocked over a bunch of bowls, cups and knives, sending Baekhyun into panick.

 

"Did someone say new friend?" Sehun grinned at Kyungsoo.

 

"He got turned by Baek," Chanyeol used his eyes as a pointer and glanced over at Baekhyun, who quickly ducked under the counter.

 

"Oh, a human?" the third worker chimed.

 

"That's Suho. He's about to retire and he chose this job on his own." Lay whispered to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose. Who chooses to work in a slaughterhouse?

 

"He's all yours after we show him around. Let's go, Kyung." Chanyeol swings an arms around Kyungsoo's neck and led him outside.

 

Their next stop was the training area. The trees surrounding it were covered in scratch marks. A few of them were even fell over. This place was obviously home to the Assassins.

 

"Tao! Chen!" Lay called.

 

Silence.

 

Kyungsoo was just about to ask what they were waiting for when suddenly pain erupted in his side and he flew to his right.

 

"Chen, come back here!" The heavy weight lifted from his body and Kyungsoo was left struggling in pain.

 

Chanyeol came to help him up. "Sorry...He's very high-alert sometimes."

 

Lay was lecturing Chen whose head was bowed, while the other Assassin pointed and laughed at his partner.

 

"That was worse than Baekhyun," Kyungsoo rasped, covering his side.

 

Well duh, Kyungsoo. Chen is an Assassin. He's trained to be strong.

 

"I thought he was an intruder..." Chen scratched the back of his neck. Kyungsoo coughed. This is why he hated Football.

 

"Well Kyung, this is Chen and that idiot over there," Chanyeol points to the laughing Assassin, "is Tao. Their jobs are pretty self-explanatory. They're the ones that bring home the prey and protect us from attackers."

 

"Only the Alpha gets the deers!" Tao shouts over his shoulder as he struts away into the wilderness. 

 

"I'm sick and tired of this. How many more times do I have to get tackled?" Kyungsoo groans.

 

"Luckily for you, you've already met the Betas. You've only got the Elders left." Chanyeol says.

 

"And the Alpha."

 

"Oh yes, and Jongin too."

 

The elders were....well, elders. They were retired, meaning they were too old to tackle Kyungsoo (thank god). There were a total of 3 elders. Xiumin, Kris, and Suho back at the slaughterhouse.

 

Xiumin looked very young for an old person. Kris, while he seemed young as well, looked like one of those grumpy grandpas that yell at you to get off his lawn.

 

"You basically become immortal type 1 once you turn 25." Chanyeol says.

 

"What do you mean type 1?"

 

"There are 3 kinds of immortality," Lay says. "Type 1 is where your body stops growing but your age continues until you're around 90. Type 2, where you can live as long as you want but if something kills you it's game over. Type 3 is where you cannot die, will not die, and live forever."

 

"Type 1 is the best," Xiumin smiles and Kris nods in agreement.

 

Kyungsoo slowly nods.

 

There was an awkward silence. Lay and Chanyeol initially didn't know what to do. Lay was the first one to break the ice. "W-well, since Kyungsoo is now part of this pack, please treat him well."

 

"Will there be a feast?" Kris asked.

 

Chanyeol's ear perked up. "Of course! It's not everyday we get a new member."

 

"I think it's time we move onto the Alpha," Lay said quietly to the taller Beta.

 

"Right. See you at the table," Chanyeol and Lay both bowed and Kyungsoo was quick to follow.

 

"I'll look forward to it," Xiumin waved them goodbye as they left.

 

"Are you nervous?" Chanyeol whispered.

 

"Nervous for what?" Kyungsoo croaked. He had completely forgotten why they were walking around in the first place. His legs and sides were killing him, and his headache wasn't doing so well. At this point he was practically dragging himself to where Lay and Chanyeol wanted to go.

 

"Talking with Jongin," Lay said.

 

"Well, not really as long as you guys are with me," Kyungsoo shrugged. He's one of those people who would do almost anything if someone's doing it with him.

 

"Um..." Lay and Chanyeol both slowed their pace.

 

Kyungsoo stopped to face them. "What?"

 

Lay smiled apprehensively. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave you alone with our Alpha, love."

 

The Omega frowned. "What?"


	3. Lose

"You're telling me I have to be alone with that crazy Alpha who could probably kill me using only his chest hair?!"

 

"Kyungsoo, calm down."

 

"Don't you tell me to be calm! This is a violation of human rights! I've got my lawyer for this!" Kyungsoo backed away from the two Betas, finger pointed at them. He knew these wolves didn't understand a word he was saying, but he said them anyway.

 

"Kyungsoo."

 

"I'm gonna tell everyone what you did to me..."

 

"Kyungsoo."

 

"You'll all rot in prison, all of you!"

 

Suddenly he felt his back make contact with something. Or rather, someone. He hoped it was someone other than an alpha, but-

 

"What the hell did I tell you about disobeying our Betas?"

 

"J-Jongin!" Kyungsoo jumped in fear.

 

"Give him a break, Kai. He doesn't know better." Lay places a reassuring hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

 

Jongin crossed him arms. "So why are you outside my den?"

 

"Kyungsoo has nowhere to stay." Chanyeol says.

 

"And?"

 

"He might be lonely sleeping by himself."

 

"And?"

 

"Let him sleep with you, Jongin. At least for a week?"

 

"Why can't he stay with you?"

 

"You know I only have enough space for one person."

 

"Lay?"

 

"I don't have enough space either."

 

Jongin gave up. He ruffled his hair in exasperation. "Fine. One week, and he's not allowed in my den ever again."

 

"Deal," Chanyeol ended and walked off. Lay followed him after waving Kyungsoo goodbye.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at Jongin to see the Alpha retreating back into his den, and simply stood in his spot waiting for an invitation in.

 

Jongin stopped in the middle of the den and turned to Kyungsoo's direction. "You gonna come in or what?"

 

Oh.

 

Kyungsoo broke from his trance and hurried over to Jongin, who's arms were crossed again. He almost tripped, and thank god he didn't. Falling over in front of a higher-rank? He'd rather drink expired soda.

 

"First things first," the Alpha begins. "We have to put you in a category. Do you want to be on offense or defense?"

 

Offense seemed like the ideal job, but Kyungsoo wasn't exactly a fighter. "Defense."

 

"That'd mean you'd be risking your life to protect you and your pack at all costs. Being selfish is the last thing you'd wanna be if you're gonna be on defense." Jongin explains.

 

"Then what about offense?"

 

"Same concept; You'd be risking your life out in the wilderness, except you're the one that's actually going out to war if we ever have one. So, to protect or to serve? Which one are you choosing?"

 

Kyungsoo thought hard. "...would I be able to change my choice?"

 

"Unless you're a Beta or Alpha, no."

 

Kyungsoo breathed. "Can you give me some time to think about it? I have a headache and my body is sore..." He brung a hand up to message his arm.

 

Jongin glared at him as he thought Kyungsoo's words through. After a moment, he finally uncrossed his arms. "Fine. You have two days to rest. By then, you'd better have an answer ready."

 

Kyungsoo nodded obediently. His eyes were shut tight, and that didn't go unnoticed by Jongin.

 

"Will you be able to attend the feast tonight?" the Alpha asks, voice full of artificial worry.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I need to recover, please." He murmured.

 

He hears a sigh from Jongin. "I'll rearrange the date. Go sleep on that bed over there." Kyungsoo opens his eyes to follow Jongin's finger, and sure enough there's a (rather large) bed in the corner. He drags himself over to the bed, legs feeling like lead.

 

He crawls under the covers, his mind too shaky to question why Jongin left the den and never came back that night.

 

"Wake up, you lil' shit!" A voice boomed, ultimately ripping Kyungsoo from his beauty sleep. Before he knew it, the warm blanket that covered his body was suddenly replaced by cold air.

 

He groaned, curling up into a fetal position. For whatever reason he's being woken up, he had absolutely no time for.

 

"Hurry up!"

 

Ok, Kyungsoo was now starting to get pissed. He sat up to see, first of all, who the hell was yelling at him.

 

Initially he didn't recognize the setting he was in, but then memories from last night kicked in and Kyungsoo's stomach tore in two. The whole thing was even more unbelievable now that he's completely back to his senses. Wolves? Alphas? Omegas? This was something you'd only find in a book.

 

Snap out of it! Kyungsoo slapped himself twice, hoping this was all a dream.

 

He noticed the sudden lack of yelling and looked up to see Jongin, who's expression was a cross between shock and amusement.

 

The Alpha cocked an eyebrow. "Wow. I was about to hit you myself, but now I guess I don't have to."

 

If Kyungsoo wasn't so tired, he would've responded to Jongin. He's not wasting his breath on bitches anytime soon.

 

He seriously panics when Jongin grabs his arm out of nowhere. "Come on, we need to get you inspected"

 

"Inspected for what?" Kyungsoo snaps, ripping his precious limb from the Alpha's grasp, which was surprisingly weak.

 

Jongin glares at him for a split second before answering, "Your system. Your ability to think and function like the rest of us," he pauses. "Well, save for Baekhyun."

 

There's the discrimination again. "Well, obviously I don't if you're gonna keep bullying him like that."

 

"Who? Baekhyun?"

 

"Yes-" Kyungsoo slipped out of bed and even dared to take a few steps closer to the other male. "Baekhyun. The boy you screamed at for simply mixing up his abilities."

 

"You do realize he was the one who got you into this mess in the first place, right?" Jongin mirrored his actions and steps closer. "And who are you to question my judgement?"

 

Kyungsoo faltered, having no comeback for that first question. "He did nothing wrong!"

 

"He done slept on the job, tried to kill one of our Elders, tried going out into the wilderness on his own, and now because of him you're here. I'm sure you'd rather be at home right now hunting rodents."

 

Actually, big Alpha, I'd rather be here than with my goddamn family. But of course you don't know that and not in a million years am I going to admit to that shit.

 

"Whatever," Jongin grunted. "Like it or not we're getting you checked. I didn't waste 3 minutes of my life trying to get you out of bed just to argue with you. Follow me."

 

Kyungsoo ended up following after Jongin to who-knows-where. Mind you he just woke up, and got into an argument with an Alpha. Now he's twice as pissed.

 

The den they arrived at didn't really stand out from the rest. There were ropes decorated with beads that made a sound whenever someone enters.

 

Jongin pushed through the beads and didn't bother holding them for Kyungsoo, so the latter just had a face full of beads.

 

"Lay, we need an inspection," Jongin says casually. "Boy, will he be happy to see you."

 

And happy Kyungsoo is. Lay is probably his favorite person in this pack right now, aside from Luhan. Speaking of Luhan, Kyungsoo hasn't seen him since the Jongin incident.

 

"Kyungie?" Kyungsoo's ears perked. He could recognize that voice anywhere...

 

He scanned the area and sure enough, his beloved stood in the middle of the den. Oh, that soft, blonde hair. Those innocent eyes. Those gorgeous lips. It took everything in his power not to lose it in front of Jongin and Lay.

 

"LuLu!" Completely forgetting everything about Lay, Kyungsoo scrambled across the room and into his boyfriend's arms. Luhan placed a tender kiss on top of his head, making his melt. He missed their hugs so much...

 

Jongin loudly interrupted the moment with a clear of his throat. The couple reluctantly let go of each other.

 

Lay could practically see the awkward in the air. "S-so, someone asked for an inspection?"

 

Kyungsoo raised his hand. "That's me."

 

"Ok, go ahead and lay down on this bed right here," Lay pats a spot in the bed next to him. Kyungsoo sat on the edge and could already feel the size difference from Jongin's bed. The Alpha's bed had to be at least 4 times the size of this one.

 

Lay helped Kyungsoo into position. "So Kyung, how long have you and Luhan been mates?"

 

Kyungsoo hesitated before answering, "about 5 months now."

 

He sees Jongin look at Luhan with an expression he couldn't quite put together. The Alpha gestures for him to come outside with him, to which Luhan had to choice but to obey.

 

When he's sure they're out of earshot, Lay speaks again. "Wolves can't get romantically involved with humans. It's a taboo around here."

 

"But I'm not a human anymore," Kyungsoo says.

 

"That's not an exception for our leader. I'm afraid he'll force you two to break it off," Lay says softly. "If he does, don't get discouraged, love. Meet up in secret or something." He chuckled.

 

"But this is a taboo, right? Aren't you supposed to like...not help me through this?" Kyungsoo asks.

 

"I'm not one to judge, love. These are your decisions, and I have no right to control your life," Lay grins. "Plus, I may or may not be on your side on this one."

 

Kyungsoo was amazed. He hasn't been treated this nicely in years. "Thanks, Lay."

 

"No worries, love."

 

Jongin and Luhan came back in. Jongin's face was completely blank, while Luhan looked devastated. Kyungsoo already knew why.

 

He felt a hand on his chest. "Your heart rate is fine," Lay says. He then pulls out a thoroughly cleaned (or at least it looked cleaned) knife. "This one might hurt a bit." He holds Kyungsoo's wrist in his hands.

 

Oh god. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut. He feels the knife protruding his skin and into his flesh. The pain was sharp but quick. There was no way that didn't draw blood.

 

"Alright," Lay collected his blood in the curve of a sea shell. He gently set the shell down onto the table right next to the bed, making sure it doesn't fall over or spill. "We're done for now. I'll examine your blood tonight. Make sure to get a good night's sleep while I do that. Come back tomorrow!"

 

"Thank you," Kyungsoo bows.

 

"No worries, love," Lay smiles and hands him a long piece of cloth. "And wrap yourself up with this. Wear it for at least two days before taking it off."

 

"Thanks, Unicorn," Jongin jokes.

 

"Mhm."

 

Kyungsoo saw how upset Luhan was and kept silent as he passed him. Luhan kept his gaze on the ground. Either he didn't notice Kyungsoo or he just decided to completely ignore everything.

 

Jongin was a few steps ahead of him when they left the den.

 

"Alright. We're going to the training area," the Alpha says.

 

"Training area?" Kyungsoo echoes.

 

"Yes, little Omega, the training area," Jongin stops to turn to him. "Where you're gonna learn how to fight. You don't wanna be tackled again, do you?"

 

Kyungsoo falls to the ground.

 

I may as well kill myself right now.


	4. Lost

"Constantly check your surroundings, you're not alert enough!"

 

"You're too stiff!"

 

"You're so slow, move your ass!"

 

"Your weak spots are showing. I can kill you right now if I wanted to."

 

"Hide! Use your brain and take advantage of your height!"

 

"You're too predictable!"

 

"I wouldn't hide there if I were you."

 

Kyungsoo was sweating beads. Jongin was so bossy and demanding, and this was just too much. The Alpha was getting in way more hits than he was. Kyungsoo did get some good punches, but they barely affected Jongin. Kyungsoo wasn't the worst in athletic stuff considering how far he ran the other day, but damn Jongin should cut him some slack for at least trying.

 

I give up.

 

He abruptly stopped his movements, causing Jongin to slam into his back. The impact knocked the breath out of him and sent him tumbling into a tree where he hit his head.

 

Kyungsoo screeched, covering the newly formed bruise on his head.

 

"What are you whining about? Get up. We're not done."

 

"I thought you said I have 2 days to rest?"

 

Jongin pauses. "I did? I take that back, then. You can rest tomorrow."

 

Kyungsoo forces his painfully aching body to stand. This 'training' bullshit better pay off.

 

"You tired?" Jongin asked when they stopped in the middle of the training area.

 

"No," Kyungsoo retorted as sarcastically as his Omega mouth can manage. He started to think Jongin didn't understand sarcasm when he hears a humourless laugh from him.

 

"We're starting from the basics; You can't go back to the den until you land a punch on me," Jongin says. "And by punch, I mean a hit that can actually knock me off of my tracks. I won't be fighting back."

 

"Sounds easy enough," Kyungsoo breathes.

 

Except it wasn't. He learned the hard way that Jongin was much faster than he was. He couldn't possibly get in a blow that effective the first time.

 

Or second.

 

Or third.

 

Kyungsoo made the first move.

 

Moving abruptly, his right arm aimed straight for Jongin's chest, but the Alpha dodged to the left and all he got was empty space.

 

He quickly switched to his left hand and attempted another blow. Once again Jongin dodges by jumping several feet back.

 

Abandoning the use of intelligence, Kyungsoo continues to chase Jongin around the training area.

 

Whenever Jongin was a bunch of tree branches ahead of him, Kyungsoo would hop on the branch in front of him to block him. But then Jongin would jump all the way to the other side of the circle of trees, something Kyungsoo was completely incapable of doing.

 

More often than not, Kyungsoo lost balance or couldn't land properly on the tree branches. So that resulted in him repeatedly hitting the ground.

 

The only thing motivating him was going back home.

 

They've been training for hours on end. The sun was about to set, and that was around 7 at night in city time.

 

The temperature had noticeably dropped, which helped Kyungsoo cool down a bit.

 

The Omega was thinking he'd never succeed at this rate, but then he saw a slight change in Jongin's movements—The Alpha was slowing down; he was getting tired.

 

Getting...

 

He didn't start sweating until now?!

 

Kyungsoo inwardly smirked. This was the perfect opportunity.

 

He waited until Jongin was completely on the opposite side of the circle from him. When that came, instead of jumping on a branch, he landed sideways on the trunk.

 

He had to act quick before gravity could pull him down. Kyungsoo gathered every last drop of his leg muscles, and launched himself towards Jongin, who was on his way to the other side of the circle.

 

Deciding using his fist would cause too much pain for himself, he shouldered the Alpha, sending both of them flying to the ground.

 

Jongin rolled over and managed to back up while Kyungsoo rolled and his head hit another tree.

 

He covered the spot where his head hit the tree, which happened to be the same spot he got bumped last time.

 

Getting injured was the worst part of this training.

 

"Congrats, you actually got in a good hit," Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's arm and forcefully pulls him up off the ground. "You can return to the den. We're going back to Lay tomorrow, and then another training session the day after."

 

Kyungsoo sighs with relief. It was finally over.

 

He survived round 1.

 

As soon as he entered Jongin's den, he headed straight for the bed.

 

He was exhausted on so many levels. It kind of pissed him off how the Alpha was barely losing his breath.

 

He felt a weight on the bed and realized it was Jongin sitting on the edge. He didn't question anything.

 

Why did he have to be so tired when he went to sleep? The exhaustion yesterday outweighed his curiosity on Jongin's whereabouts. Right now is no different.

 

"I thought you hated me?" Kyungsoo murmured. It was meant to be to himself, but Jongin's wolf ears caught it with no problem.

 

"I don't. Close guess, though." Ouch.

 

"Why are you sleeping in the same bed as me, then?"

 

"Because it's mine and it's better than the floor. I'm not immature." Jongin pulls the blanket over his head, and Kyungsoo takes that as his final answer. He was saying no more.

 

Kyungsoo sighs. Still better than back home.

 

Kyungsoo woke up by himself. Jongin didn't yank his blanket off this time. Kyungsoo moved his arm to spot next him to find out Jongin wasn't even there.

 

He sat up to see the Alpha at the den entrance, back facing him. He was about to say something when he noticed Jongin was in the middle of a conversation with Lay.

 

Kyungsoo's ears couldn't pick up what either of them were saying, which was frustrating to say the least.

 

Lay noticed he was awake and looked over Jongin's shoulder at him. Jongin saw the direction of Lay's gaze and turned his head to look at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo took this as his cue to speak.

 

"What's going on?" He said, voice hoarse from sleep.

 

"Hey Kyung. Did you hear anything we said?" Lay asked apprehensively.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

Lay knowingly grinned. "You must still have your human qualities, huh?"

 

Human qualities. Not being able to hear a conversation from more than 7 yards away; Easily tired; Lack of super senses; These were far from qualities.

 

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Lay says. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't need to be told twice. He gets out of bed and hurries over to Lay. Jongin merely went back into his den.

 

"How are you feeling?" Lay asks him once they were outside.

 

"As sore as a bruise," Kyungsoo answers tiredly, making the other laugh.

 

"That's wolf training for ya," Lay nudges him playfully. "It'll all be over in just a week. 'One week, and he's never allowed in my den ever again', said the leader."

 

"That's so far."

 

"It's not that bad once you get used to it."

 

"I'll never get used to it."

 

Lay looks down at Kyungsoo. "...Someone's been through rough times."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes dull as certain thoughts of his father invaded his mind. He quickly got rid of them before they could get to him.

 

He held his head back up. "Indeed."

 

Lay saw the look in his eyes and knew not to push any further, so he changed the subject. "So I learned from Luhan that the human world had oceans?"

 

"You've never seen an ocean before?" Kyungsoo said, amused.

 

"Nope," Lay shook his head. "None of us but Luhan."

 

"No wonder he was overly excited on our date to the beach." Kyungsoo mused.

 

"Date?"

 

"I-It's kinda hard to explain..."

 

"No no, tell me!"

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Why don't you ask Luhan?"

 

Coincidentally, they just arrived at Lay's work place where Luhan was preoccupied with looking at the medicines.

 

"LUHAN!" Lay shouted, startling him. Luhan's head whipped around in such an alert manner, Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from doubling over with laughter. The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights with that clueless expression.

 

"Luhan, Luhan! What's a date?"

 

"Yah, you scared me!"

 

"What's a date?"

 

No doubt. These two were definitely his favorite members.


	5. Ulcerate

Luhan ended up having to explain to Lay what a date was. Chanyeol walked into the den in the middle of his explanation and Luhan had to start from the beginning due to Chanyeol freaking out about it. According to Luhan, 'It's when two people get together and go to a place where they play all day.' This amuses Kyungsoo since he knows a date is for the purpose of getting to know the other person.

Kyungsoo forgets the reason why he's even in this den while he listens to Lay and Chanyeol spout the oddest questions he’d heard.

"Hey," a voice cuts in, and all heads turn to the entrance where Jongin is leaning against the frame. "What’s all this riot? I thought Little Omega here was getting a second inspection?" The Alpha’s eyes land on Kyungsoo as he uttered the words, 'Little Omega'.

"W-well, you see…" Lay stutters, fiddling with his stationery in an attempt to look like he's doing his job.

"Anyone who’s not supposed to be here, leave," Jongin removes himself from the entrance to make room. "Chanyeol, Luhan, out."

"But this is kind of where I belong-" Luhan protests.

"Not right now it isn't," Jongin snaps. He then points outside the mouth of the den, "Go and hang out with Sehun at the slaughterhouse or something. I’m sure he’s pretty lonely in there."

Kyungsoo and Luhan meet gazes as the latter goes to leave the room. Kyungsoo smiles and gives a tiny wave, to which the other discreetly returned.

"What are you staring at? Get over to Lay," Jongin commands, and Kyungsoo did. As he neared, the Alpha grabs his shoulder, leans into his and says in a dangerous tone, "We’re gonna have a discussion tonight."

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he stiffens altogether. It's a feeling similar to being asked to stay after class by a teacher, except there's one huge difference: Kyungsoo already knew what he was being pulled over for.

He sees Lay's smile directed at him and he breaks out of his trance. Kyungsoo's stomach lightensknowing Lay hadn't heard what Jongin had just said to him.

"Go ahead and sit down, love," Lay pats a spot on the bed. Kyungsoo shyly makes his way to take his seat. 

"I'll give you some medicine to get rid of your soreness and then we'll do the changing. Would you lift your shirt up please?"

Kyungsoo hesitates at first. He grabs the hem of his shirt and puls it up enough to expose his entire belly.

 "Shut your eyes if you have to," Lay says, pulling out a small knife.

Kyungsoo feels his left side being cut into. He squeezes his eyes close as he didn't expect the pain. The tip of the knife draws a line about 3 inches and then lifts off his skin. 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see Lay pick up two bottles full of unknown liquid from his desk. One full of clear while the other shone bright blue.

Lay opens the bottle with clear liquid and pours some of the content onto Kyungsoo's open wound, dabbing it clean with a cotton cloth. It takes effect in a matter of seconds, and all of a sudden Kyungsoo is no longer sore.

The second bottle, despite being much smaller than the last one, stings so hard the Omega flinches and grabs at the bed sheets. 

"Sorry," Lay apologizes, pressing the cotton cloth against the wound, effectively soaking up the burn. "This will take about 10 seconds to work. You'll be forced to change into your canine form."

 _10, 9, 8..._ Kyungsoo counts down in his head.

He'll become a wolf! 

How big of a wolf? What color would his fur be? Blazing fire or shining ice?

Kyungsoo knows he wants to be dead more than anything, but the ability of shapeshifting is exciting him more than he likes to admit.

3, 2, 1...

...nothing happens.

He brings his gaze up to see Jongin looking more disappointed than Lay, who sighs calmly.

"I'm not surprised," the Beta doesn't hide the heavy weight in his tone. It's clear that Lay wanted to see Kyungsoo's alternate form as much as Kyungsoo himself did.

 Lay turns to Jongin, "What will we do now?"

Jongin meets his gaze with an unreadable look in his own. Kyungsoo can hear the Alpha's teeth grinding as he thought of a plan B.

"Well, he's pretty much useless now," Jongin says honestly.

Kyungsoo is inflamed at Jongin's dismissive words. He manages to ground himself but couldn't stop his anger from showing in his glare. Hey, Kyungsoo may be 'useless', but that doesn't mean Jongin is intending to just leave him to die, is he?

Jongin lets out an annoyed breath as Lay spoke, "Well we can't just abandon him. He can still fight in war as a human, can't he?" 

"Fight in war?" Kyungsoo repeats. 

"Tch...Fine, he's here until we defeat the Rogues, however long that may take," Jongin ignores Kyungsoo's little outburst and gestures for the Omega to follow him outside.

"I'm sorry, love," Lay says solemnly. Kyungsoo merely shakes his head in response and goes to follow Jongin.

"Why don't you just go back from where you came from?" says Jongin harshly once Kyungsoo catches up to him. "Why do you have to be here? A human-turned too! You can barely even fight any of the members in this goddamn pack. Not even Baekhyun! And he was the weakest before you had to come in and ruin everything!"

Kyungsoo is taken aback by Jongin's little rant. The shock is soon replaced with anger. He boldly fastened his pace to step in front of Jongin, stopping the other in his tracks.

"First of all, Big Alpha, I absolutely refuse to go back to that cursed gorillas you call a family. Second of all, I didn't intend to be here in the first place. I wanted to kill myself, and up to this moment I still do! Third, stop with the bullying!"

The warning look in Jongin's glare makes Kyungsoo die a bit inside. He's gone too far, hasn't he? 

"If you hate this place so much, then I might as well put you in the slaughterhouse," Jongin spits. "Since you want to die so badly. Unless you've changed your mind, be at my den after sunset."

The Alpha storms away with his fists clenched, leaving Kyungsoo drowning in regret.

God, why did he say that? Jongin had went past the line with what he said, and Kyungsoo was simply acting as he thought was right. So why did that leave yet another weight in his stomach?

It's because he's at the top of the caste and I'm just...

"Useless trash," the words slip out his mouth. Kyungsoo sighs heavily. As much as it hurt to accept, Jongin was accurate with his wording.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin's den; the one that significantly stands out from the rest, having a larger entrance and being attached to a bigger piece of rock.

Deciding he wouldn't be going in there anytime soon, Kyungsoo heads for the slaughterhouse to talk to Baekhyun. To find out if he was as unlikable as the rest claimed.

Sehun was the first to notice Kyungsoo's appearance in the slaughterhouse. He seemed to brighten up upon seeing him. 

As Kyungsoo neared, Luhan, who was previously talking to Sehun, took that as his cue to leave. 

"Hey Kyung! You here to help?" Sehun chirps.

Kyungsoo almost sucks his teeth. "No, actually. Um...is Baekhyun here?"

 "Oh," Sehun's face falls. "He's over there skinning the rabbits." He points to the other side of the room where, sure enough, the third Omega was cutting skin off of rabbits and hares.

Kyungsoo gives Sehun a brief bow and a 'thank you', and makes his way toward Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun doesn't acknowledge Kyungsoo's presence for about a few seconds. And when he does, it's clear that something is bothering him.

 "Can I help you?" He eyes Kyungsoo warily as if he's about to enter an argument. 

"You're Baekhyun, right?" Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. "Yeah. Did Chanyeol send you to get me?"

 "No," why would Chanyeol specifically want to get involved with someone like Baekhyun? "I just wanted to hang out is all."

"With me?" Baekhyun sets down his knife to show he's now giving Kyungsoo his full attention. "At a place where blood is splattered?"

Kyungsoo nods. 

Baekhyun stares intently at him. "...you're planning something."

"What? No! I really want to be friends," Kyungsoo reassures. "I don't get why everyone hates you so much."

"You don't have to point it out," Baekhyun mutters as he picks his knife back up to resume his job. "I didn't mean it, I was just trying to help..." He gives a final tug at the rabbit's skin, fully stripping it of its pelt.

He rams the knife down onto the cutting board and turns to face Kyungsoo. "Hey, do you happen to have eyes for our leader?"

Kyungsoo is taken aback by Baekhyun's sudden question, and was momentarily at a loss for words. "Have eyes?"

 "Yeah. You know what I mean." Indeed, Kyungsoo did know. 

"No, why would I?" 

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head as if to clear some thoughts. "Thanks for visiting." He says quietly.

Kyungsoo inwardly grins knowing he's at least helped Baekhyun's mood a little.

"Ah," Kyungsoo remembers something. "Could you do me a favor and tell me when it's sunset? I have someone to meet someone."


	6. Ulcerated

Kyungsoo never really told a big lie and got away with it. Nor did he do it without ending up telling the truth because telling lies would always set a huge rock in his stomach that wouldn’t go away until he either spills or it wears out over a long period of time. It happens every time he lies, and now it’s up to the point where Kyungsoo would do anything just to get rid of it. 

It’s a curse.

"Have you, by any chance, tried to go out of the territory unattended?" Baekhyun asks casually, setting down his blade and wiping the blood from his hands onto his clothes. 

"No. Why?" 

"Oh, well don’t do it. Trust me," Baekhyun looks him dead in the eye as if there would be big trouble if Kyungsoo actually tried to do it, which Kyungsoo assumes is true by the firmness in Baekhyun’s voice.

Then Kyungsoo laughs. "Why? Will the humans kill me and use my head as decoration on their wall?" He says jokingly, feeling awkward when he realises he’s the only one laughing.

"I am dead serious, Kyung. Either they will kill you or Jongin will find out and kill you himself," Baekhyun takes a breath, "Unless you are already dead. Then he will resurrect you and then kill you again."

Kyungsoo scoffs. "Please."

"Guys it’s the full moon. Go wash up and gather for supper. The elders are already waiting."

"Hey Lay," Baekhyun grins. "Have you planned the wedding yet?"

Kyungsoo looks at Lay then back at Baekhyun. "What wedding?" 

"The one for Lay and Chanyeol. Right Lay?"

"Baek, you can shut it," Lay says dismissively. "And Soo, I need to talk with you. Come with me." Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchange blank looks before Kyungsoo goes to follow Lay out of the den.

The beta waits outside with his back facing Kyungsoo. His arms appear to be crossed as he pushes around small pebbles with the tip of his feet in distraction. He doesn’t seem to notice Kyungsoo is standing right behind him until he turns around and their eyes meet. 

"Oh Soo, we need to talk."

"I heard you the first time," Kyungsoo leans his back against the wall of the den he just left. "So what’s up?"

Lay stares at him for a second before looking away into the distance and inhaling. "Jongin is a bit…off recently. Nothing happened that I know would make him angry but what I do know is that he’s been like this ever since you came here."

"So what you’re implying is that I’m the reason he’s cranky?" Kyungsoo points a finger at his own face. "If so, you’re damn right. But don’t think he’s the only one. I wouldn’t be this livid about the 'training' if he at least showed a little appreciation that I was willing to put up with his bullsh- nonsense!"

"Soo, he is only trying to toughen you up so you’re able to defend yourself in the future. He is looking after you."

"Well he has a weird way of showing it."

Lay's expression softens. "Look, I know you think he hates you. But try not to rebel against him, that just adds to his grumpiness. He hates being talked back to, especially by those he isn't fond of."

Kyungsoo sulks at Lay's idea. Actually listening to Jongin? Well he already does, but to not talk back? He can barely handle being in his prescence.

"Please Soo. He means no harm."

He feels Lay's hands wrap gently around his which didn't do anything but make him feel guilty. 

If he refused, what does he really have to lose? His pride, that's for damn sure. But not only would it affect Jongin, but Lay would be in distress also. And Lay has been nice to him since the beginning. It would only be fair if he did what Lay asked. 

"For fuck's sake--Fine. But only because I owe you one."

The beta lights up like a christmas tree. "Really?! Thanks lots, Soo. I just hate seeing our leader so upset." Kyungsoo nods awkwardly, still contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to accept Lay's request. 

It's for Lay, Kyung. It's for Lay. It's for Lay. It's for Lay...

The words were a mantra in his head. Repeating over and over and will someday haunt him like the situation at hand.

He's pulled back into reality when he feels a tug at his arm. He looks up and sees Lay a few steps ahead of him with Kyungsoo's hand still in his. 

"We'll be late for the gathering."

Kyungsoo looks him over, and notices for the first time how handsome the beta is compared to himself. Lay has nice dimples, a slim face, and eyes that seem to be smiling even when he's not. Kyungsoo doesn't have dimples, his face is small and way too childish for his age, and his eyes are dull and boring. 

He lets Lay lead the way. The sun had already set and the forest creatures had already found their way back to their homes. Save for the owls, who have just woken up from their slumber. 

"Look at the moon," Lay says with a subtle smile.

Kyungsoo looks. "...It's a full moon."

"We have a gathering on every full moon. No one is allowed to pass on it."

"It's that important?"

Lay shrugs. "It's a tradition."

Another moment of silence. Kyungsoo can see a light in the distance, but isn't able to clearly make out what it was due to his nearsightedness. What if Jongin was there? Kyungsoo wasn't ready to face him after their fight earlier that day. The alpha was probably going to deliver him a good blow to the face the moment they meet again. Uneasiness creeps up from his feet upward.

Lay's hand is warm. He likes that. It helps his anxiety a little bit. Reminds him that he isn't the only one with a beating heart in this world. 

Perhaps Lay is alone too?

"Kyungsoo!" 

Kyungsoo freezes when he hears a deep voice come out of nowhere and mistakes it for Jongin's voice, but manages to calm himself once he realizes it was Chanyeol that he was looing at. 

"Um, hi."

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking!"

"Chanyeol," Lay warns, frowning. "He doesn't know you."

Chanyeol takes a moment to understand what Lay just told him. "Oh," he says, fixing his posture. "Sorry Kyung."

Kyungsoo merely nods, feeling his anxiety coming back to bite his ass. If he were a turtle, he would be retreating his head back into his shell at this particular moment. Partly because Chanyeol was in his face, partly because Lay had let go of his hand, and mostly because Jongin was approaching him right now.

Chanyeol moves behind Kyungsoo and next to Lay when he notices Jongin coming. Kyungsoo wants to crawl in a hole and rot because now he's the closest one to the pack leader. 

Jongin stops in front of him. His eyes travel from Chanyeol, to Lay, and finally to the small omega in front. His eyes are eerily blank. The same goes for his expression. It scared the shit out of Kyungsoo, the way Jongin was scanning him from head to toe as though it was the alpha's first time seeing him. 

Then Jongin looks at the betas behind him and asks, "Have you called all the others?"

"Um, I don't think the warriors have been notified yet," Lay says.

"That better fix the hell up."

Kyungsoo knew Jongin was talking to Lay, but he couldn't help but flinch at the edge in his tone. That's the moment Jongin's anger began to show.

"No need to worry, leader." Lay doesn't seem to take it too seriously and does as he's told, not seeming to care that Jongin had practically threatened to kill him.

"Lay, get Chen," Jongin turns to the Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's only piece of shield left. "Chanyeol, you find Tao."

"No--!" 

Kyungsoo's hands fly up to cover his mouth, but it was too late. His protest already came out and he's brung all the attention back on him. Both other pack members look equally as shocked. The only difference was that Jongin was the first to recover.

"Chanyeol, go."

Chanyeol salutes and bounds off into the wilderness, almost as if he wanted to get away from Kyungsoo and Jongin as soon as possible. 

It was just them two. Kyungsoo inwardly prayed for his own safety whereas Jongin remained calm and collected; a fitting trait for an alpha like himself. 

His voice came out low and hoarse. "You are to report to my den after the gathering is over. I have something for you." His eyes narrow as he begins to walk away from Kyungsoo. He throws a small object into the existing firepit by his feet and there was a huge burst of flame. 

Kyungsoo is afixed to one spot, too dumbfounded to move. Was he anxious for nothing this whole time?

Lay and Chanyeol both return with Tao and Chen tailing behind. Lay and Chanyeol sit on a log together in a deep discussion. Chen manages to properly sit down and Tao just flops onto the ground. Kyungsoo doesn't question the warriors' exhaustion and sits on the ground contemplating life like he always does in class instead of taking down notes. 

Luhan is the last to arrive which didn't seem all that strange at first. He looks near tears and tries to make his coughs discreet, but occasionally one was too hard to keep in and Kyungsoo notices. 

Luhan keeps his gaze downwards and stands as still as a statue. At one point he leaves during the event and that's where Kyungsoo really starts to worry. He follows Luhan, not caring if he wasn't supposed to leave or if someone saw him doing so. 

It took his eyes a while to get used the pitch black darkness behind one of the dens. He's bewildered until he hears coughs and hacks. He looks down and sees...blood?

"Oh my Jesus!" He jumps back a few steps. Immediately a pair of eyes were visible in the darkness.

"Kyungie?"

"Lu!" Kyungsoo cries. "Is that your blood?!"

Luhan steps out of the darkness with his hand over his mouth. Even his hand couldn't stop the blood from dripping down to his chin and into the ground. Then he coughs, and blood splatters onto Kyungsoo.

"You need to get help now!"

"I can't."

"Why the fuck not?!"

Luhan shakes his head and waves a dismissive hand. His bloody fit seems to calm down and he's able to take his hand down. He spits out any blood that's still in his mouth. 

"Kyungie..." He says with despair. "I'm ill. It can't be fixed."

"Ill with what? Surely there's some human technology that can help--"

"It's incurable, Kyungie. I don't have much more time anyway..."

"Lu! " 

"Just leave," Luhan croaks, shooing him away. "It's not pretty to look at."

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything for a good minute. He was still trying to wrap the whole situation around his head. Since when did his boyfriend suddenly come down with a illness this gruesome? Luhan was just fine yesterday.

"Fine," he says. "I'll leave you alone for now. Don't get used to it." He doesn't give Luhan a chance to say anything and storms back to the gathering. 

Whatever had happened during the event, Kyungsoo missed it. The only members that were still outside were the warriors who are out cold on the ground. Every den is unlit except one—the alpha's den. 

Gathering the last bit of courage left in him, he stepped inside, and at once—it had to happen all at once because he didn't even have time to lift his other foot to take another step—a voice says, "Took you long enough."

Kyungsoo jumps away with a pathetic yelp. He'd be lying if he said Jongin didn't just bring him close to a heart attack. 

The den looked no different except for the bed, which was different from how he left it this morning. 

"Did you fix the bed?" 

"Why would you care?" Jongin retorts. "Here. Take this and go to sleep. You'll be busy tomorrow." He takes out a small black pouch and hands it to Kyungsoo. It pushed on Kyungsoo's hand when he holds it. Like small but heavy-for-their-size weights. 

Jongin doesn't say another word and strolls out the den like every other night. Kyungsoo watches his figure until it grows too small to see.

He doesn't know what the alpha does at night when everyone else is asleep. He was probably just a natural night-owl. Either that or he just really likes the night.

Kyungsoo looks at the bag in his hand and carefully unties it. Inside were small bead-like objects he couldn't identify. He breathes in the smell coming from the bag, and immediately recoils, unintentionally dropping the bag. He feels bile rise up his throat and slaps a hand over his mouth to keep it in. It goes back down but leaves a bitter taste in his mouth he couldn't do anything about.

He warily examines the bag on the ground from afar. What the fuck did that alpha put in there? 

Kyungsoo notices some of the pouch's contents have fell out. He tries to make them out but his nearsighted-ness once again stopped him from doing so. He leans in for a closer look. "...A fucked up looking nut," he whispers to himself, and didn't think too much of it at first—

—Then it hit him.


End file.
